Fingerprints are in place by nine to 16 weeks of intrauterine life, dermal creases by 19 weeks. The objective of this pilot study is to examine whether dermatoglyphic abnormalities and dermal creases can serve as markers of maldevelopment, and whether such findings can provide information concerning timing of adverse events or exposures in children with abnormal neurologic development. The significance of the research is some reports of dermal abnormalities in children with early prenatal onset of maldevelopment. A time course of establishment of palmar creases has been developed. The hypothesis has been offered, and some data accrued to indicate, the dermal findings may offer clues as to the timing of insults or exposures during early prenatal life, providing a means to explore the timing of departure from the normal course of development in a group of neurologically handicapped children.